


Timing is Everything

by whatafanwhore



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, but angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatafanwhore/pseuds/whatafanwhore
Summary: Darcy and Steve have feelings for each other but is it too late for them to confess?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written anything before so be gentle.

Darcy Lewis had been in the Avengers common area when the alarm went off, thinking it was probably just some fire from Jane messing around in her lab she went about her business of baking chocolate chip cookies for the team when they got back from doing their heroic duty. Okay, mostly for Steve because they were his favorite. Making goodies for the team and the team’s significant others was a lot of work seeing as how it included a god of thunder and super soldier that both ate like they’d never been fed before but she enjoyed baking so it wasn’t a hardship. It was how she relaxed. Now though with the alarm still sounding she started to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. If it was just something as simple as a fire in the labs then it would have been shut off by now. 

“Jarvis…?” Darcy questioned, looking up at the ceiling. “What’s going on?” There was no answer. “Jarvis are you there?” she asked with a firm voice, getting the same result—still no answer. Alright, something was definitely wrong she thought as she turned away from her ingredients and made her way swiftly out of the kitchen and right into a man dressed in all black from the boots to the tactical gear to the ski mask covering his face. His cold eyes looked right at Darcy as he smirked.

“Well aren’t you quite the lovely little thing?” 

Darcy did the only thing she could at that moment. She ran. Turning back around she went through the kitchen like a bullet and into the dining room, trying to reach the elevator on the other side before the creep with the slimy smile could reach her. Making it to the doors she was pushing the button relentlessly, throwing a look over her shoulder realizing that the goon was closer than she’d hoped. Damn it, Darcy thought, why did I stop carrying my tazer around?

The elevator doors opened and she’d just stepped inside as the man grabbed her arm, swinging her around. Darcy used the momentum to throw a left hook, putting her whole body into it, praying that it would be enough for him to let her go. Fight or flight and she sure as hell intended to fight as hard as she could. Yeah her first instinct was to run but she’d do what she needed to survive, she wasn’t above biting.

Lady luck was on her side thankfully and the man was surprised by her hit and stumbled back, letting go of her in just enough time for Darcy to make it into the elevator before she could be grabbed again. She hit the floor number for the labs and pulled her phone out of her back pocket, dialing Jane as the elevator made the trip. She waited for what seemed like forever for the elevator to get to the right floor.  

Darcy knew she wasn’t far from a panic attack as the doors opened and revealed Jane standing in the middle of the lab with her hands in the air, men everywhere. Some had guns on Darcy’s best friend while the rest were busy destroying the tidy lab they’d just gotten how they wanted. How fucking rude. Trying to calm herself, trying to think of something to do to get Jane out of there, she didn’t realize that two thugs were making their way to her from behind until it was too late and she was snatched up like a bag of flour and dragged unceremoniously into the lab, shoving her to stand beside Jane.

“Darcy!” Jane reached out for her. 

“I’m fine Janie.” She sighed and gave her friend the best reassuring look she could muster at the moment; she hoped it looked passable because it certainly didn’t feel like it. She probably looked like she was gassy, knowing her luck. 

 When she regained her balance she looked right into the eyes of the man that seemed to be the ringleader—seeing as how he was just standing around while everyone else did the work—and told him to go screw himself. Just in not such a pleasant way. She learned her lesson after she got a fist to the face but that didn’t stop her from glaring defiantly at the bastard. Jane tried to fuss over her face but Darcy wouldn’t let her, once again assuring Jane she was fine—even though her lip hurt like a bitch and she could feel the blood starting to trickle down her chin.

“What do you want?” Jane asked the man standing guard over everything happening. All she got back was a ‘get real’ look. At least Darcy thinks it was a get real look, who could be sure with the creepy mask on his face. 

As they stood there, helpless, Darcy couldn’t help but wonder where all the heroes were. We live with the Avengers, currently IN the Avengers tower and yet I see no Avengers near, she thought, what’s up with that? She sighed. Again, knowing her luck, they’re all out to lunch somewhere. 

A shout from across the room drew her attention away from the gloomy direction her thoughts were turning, looking up to see one of the faceless goons across the room shake his head. She hoped now that they hadn't found whatever they were looking for that they’d leave and not come back. She shared a look with Jane, and reached out to hold her hand and prayed.

The man turned from them and gave some hand signal that everyone seemed to know meant, let’s go. Thank God! They were leaving, and not only that but they were leaving them alive and alone. She closed her eyes and blew out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. 

She had to hand it to the top goon, he moved a hell of a lot quicker and quieter than she could have expected because before she knew it she was ripped away from Jane who started yelling and fighting to get Darcy out of the arms of the man before he shoved her flat on her butt, dragging Darcy to the door.

She tried to fight back, tried to get out of his tight grip but nothing seemed to work. This guy was for real and he was taking her with him. Nothing she did phased the jerk. She was being kidnapped and the fucking Avengers were nowhere to be seen. 

She’s going to die, or be tortured and want to die and Steve Rogers will never know that she had feelings for him. Fuck. She should have gotten over herself and told him weeks ago. But no, it was never the right time. He was on a mission, out looking for Bucky, feeling down because of a mission or no luck in finding Bucky, and she was a big scaredy cat. It was always something and now it seemed so dumb as she was shoved into a big blacked out vehicle. 

She felt the tears sliding down her face but didn’t have the energy to wipe them away. She hoped they found her quick, she wasn’t sure she was up for whatever they had planned for her. She’s not strong enough.

Back at the tower the Avengers were just landing on the helipad, having rushed back home after Jarvis let Tony know about the intrusion before they shut him down. They had been across town dealing with some doom bots. Tony and Thor of course had made it back first, taking off immediately but the rest had to take the quinjet. Steve rushed inside ahead of everyone else, his guts were twisting and he had a bad feeling that he knew wouldn’t go away until he saw that Darcy was okay. The first thing he saw was Thor trying to calm down a hysterical Jane and a mess of what appeared to be cookies in the kitchen. No Darcy. The feeling got worse.

“Jane, where’s Darcy?” That seemed to set her off again, just calming down enough to finally catch her breath. Thor shot him a slight glare over her head, Steve felt only a little contrite. He needed her to answer him. 

“D-Darcy… They took her.” Jane hiccupped and Thor rubbed her back trying to calm her down. 

Steve only heard bits and pieces after that, he mostly heard his own heartbeat in his ears, his chest feeling tight. She couldn’t be gone…

“Hit Darcy…spilt lip…dragged her out the door….”

His breathing sped up. He was going to find her, no matter what, he’d get her back. He had to. Darcy has been the light in his world these last few months and if he wasn’t such a pansy ass when it came to women he’d have told her he had feelings for her that went further than friendship. 

She was going to be okay because he was going to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that read the first chapter before I took out the part about the baddies taking a file from Jane's lab, forget that lil part. I couldn't get it to gel with the way thr story was going. This is what happens when you're writing without a clear vision and only one chapter kiddos! Learn from me! Lol. I'm hoping no more snafus will happen.
> 
> Anyway moving on, I was so shocked by how this story was received. I mean I literally wrote the first chapter in the middle of the night and decided to post it on a whim so I did not expect all the kudos and comments. So sincerely thank you for all the reads and kudos and comments. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update, there's no action like the first chapter but I hope you like it anyway.

 Steve knew it’d take time to get the footage from the break in since they’d somehow knocked Jarvis out which Tony was furious about, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He was thankful that Jarvis had at least been able to sound the alarm before he was out of commission, Darcy and Jane had a heads up. Lot of good it did but still he supposed it was better than them being blindsided.

Why take Darcy of all people? She was an amazing woman, don’t get him wrong, but she was also just a civilian—a civilian with ties to the Avengers. 

Maybe it was as simple as that, they took her to get to them. That theory just raised more questions than answers. Why not take both her and Jane? Or hell, just Jane, she was at least romantically linked to Thor—not that he’d wish harm on her. He sighed and rested his sweaty forehead against the heavy bag he’d been beating the shit out of for the past hour. He’d be no good to anyone if he couldn’t keep a cool head. But this was Darcy—the same Darcy that treated him like a normal guy, seeing him not the stars and stripes and perfect idol that everyone else seemed to. 

He hadn’t known how much he needed someone like that, someone that wasn’t part of his team, before she’d come along. She was literally a breath of fresh air in his world, making everything seem light when she was around from the very first time he met her. He’d probably never forget the first time he’d seen her. 

  _Steve had just gotten back from yet another dead end lead about the whereabouts of Bucky when Tony nabbed him on his way to his apartment inside the tower. All he wanted was a shower and at least four hours of sleep before having to deal with anyone, especially Tony. He’d probably need more than four to deal with Tony. But he found himself making his was alongside the man, him yammering away about the new scientist Jane Foster, Thor’s lady love._

_He wasn’t in the best mood to be meeting anyone but he went with it because after years of dealing with Tony he knew when to pick his battles and this one wasn’t worth it. I’ll just say a quick hello and nice to meet you and be on my way, he thought as they walked into a lab just down the hall from Tony’s._

_He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. His breath may have even gotten caught in his throat but he pleads the fifth later when Tony tries to get him to admit it. But this woman was one of the most beautiful he’d ever seen. She hadn’t seen him yet, busy talking to the other woman in the room, but since she was facing the doors he could see her clearly, the blue eyes behind the dark rimmed glasses seemed to dance with mischief even from this distance. She had a strong chin and a nose that some might see as too big for her face but Steve knew it was just right. Her hair was draped around her shoulders in waves he found himself wishing he could run his fingers through. She was stunning._

_Please don’t let this be Thor’s Jane. Please, he pleaded. He didn’t want to be attracted to a friend’s best girl._

_“Jane! Come meet the Captain!” Tony called out, making the other woman in the room turn around and come towards them, Steve’s dream lady following close behind. He let out a relieved breath and pulled up a smile that felt more real than he expected. He gave Jane his attention as to not be rude; his mother would tan his hide if he were ever rude to a lady._

_“Hi Steve, it’s nice to finally meet you, Thor speaks so highly of you.” She held out her hand to him, he shook it gently._

_“Nice to meet you too ma’am.” He smiled and turned towards the mystery woman prompting Jane to make introductions._

_“This is Darcy Lewis, my assistant and keeper and best friend. I’d die without her.” Jane said causing Darcy to grin._

_“It’s nice to meet you Darcy,” Steve couldn’t help but smile more when she looked him right in his eyes and smiled, shaking his hand. He felt the warmth in her smile all through his body when he was on the receiving end of it._

_“Hiya, Cap! How’s it goin?”_

_“Fine. And it’s Steve, please. Do you ladies need help unloading anything in here?” he asked looking around at all the boxes around the room. What happened to a shower and sleep Rogers? He asked himself. Suddenly it didn’t seem that important. He wanted to be around Darcy Lewis, for some reason he felt a pull towards her. He knew it sounded dumb and like something out of a cheesy romance novel but it was still true nonetheless. Tony smirked at him, Steve just gave him a warning glance and prayed the man wouldn’t do anything to embarrass him._

_“That’d be great Steve, thank you. At least someone wants to help.” Jane said, sparing Tony a look. Steve wasn’t surprised that Tony hadn’t offered to help, he’s not really a helpful sort unless it was something to do with inventing things, problem solving or he got something out of it. He’d rather hire someone to help._

_“Be gone Man of Iron,” Darcy deepened her voice as much as she could trying to sound like the God of Thunder, “we have no use for you now that the Captain is here with his muscles.” She winked at him and Steve thought his face might break from grinning even though she had still called him Captain instead of his actual name. He hadn’t smiled this much since before the war. Not a true smile anyway._

_As he followed the ladies further into the room and started helping remove things from boxes and putting them where he was ordered ever so sweetly, he couldn’t help but feel better by just being around them. Well, Darcy._

_Her name suits her. She was different; he felt it in his gut, along with his many butterflies. Every person he’d met her age wanted an autograph or a picture with him but she treated him like just another guy and he really liked that about her. Maybe it was because she’s close friends with a man that fell from the sky and could wield a hammer that he was only worthy of or maybe it was just because that’s who she was but it was refreshing, whatever the reason, and he loved it._

After their first meeting Steve would find any reason to spend time with Darcy and soon they’d built a pretty strong friendship and he’d never wanted to cross the line. He wanted to be more but she was so important to him that he was afraid to lose her if she didn’t feel the same so he kept it all to himself. Now he wondered why. She was gone and all he could think about was all the time he’s wasted. He had so many opportunities to tell her how he felt but he always had a reason not to. All he wanted right now was to hold her in his arms again. 

“Captain.” A British voice said from the ceiling, bringing Steve out of his reverie. “I would first like to say that I am very sorry for what happened to Miss Lewis. Tony finally has the video footage up.”

Rushing towards the door of the gym, he shot a quick thanks to the ceiling and made his way to Tony’s lab. Finally some good news, he hoped.

  _Hold on sweetheart, I’m coming to get you._


End file.
